the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber-Zilla
Cyber-Zilla is the original Zilla that nested in New York. The aliens from the Leviathan spaceship resurrected it using both alien and human technology. It is completely under the alien's control, although it does recognize Zilla Jr. as it's son. Bio After Zilla's death, his body was taken to a military base where it was studied. The base was eventually overtaken by Tachyons, who used their technology to resurrect him. He was then sent to eliminate H.E.A.T., who had sneaked in to the facility, when Zilla Jr. arrived, he was shocked to see his real father and was hesitant to attack. As a result, Zilla was taken under control of the Tachyons. The father and son team gave chase, but were distracted by N.I.G.E.L., which allowed H.E.A.T. to escape. Cyber-Zilla and the other Mutations under Tachyon control were then sent out to various cities in order to destroy them. Cyber-Zilla was chosen for Tokyo. The other Mutations were saved from the control of the Tachyons, but Cyber-Zilla remained loyal. He soon confronted his son, who decided to fight for his adoptive father, Nick. rather than his biological father. The two began to fight, and Cyber-Godzilla lost his robotic arm before Zilla Jr. drove him into the water and ripped his inner mechanisms apart, killing him again. Personality Cyber-Zilla's personality was altered from his original form. Unlike his fully biological form, where he'd show a distinct cunning in combat, and evade his attackers, Cyber-Zilla will fully engage his enemies now, regardless of numbers or the danger present. Physical appearance Appearance wise, Cyber-Godzilla bears the same body as he did in the 1998 film. However, now he's been outfitted with a large armament of weaponry and cybernetic enhancements, including a new robotic arm, and a cranial headpiece. Its skin color rather than being the original gray it used to be, is now brown, showing its skin decay. Skills & Abilities Agility: Several previous abilities have been retained, including a good jumping ability, alongside being able to run at 200 mph, while having an amphibious nature. Atomic heat ray: Cyber-Zilla is armed with an Atomic heat ray which is blue in color (an obvious reference to the Japanese Godzilla) as opposed to his son, whose atomic fire is green. Chest mounted reflector: Cyber-Zilla now reflects back soundwaves and weapons projectiles to their sources using the disk on its chest; a very effective tool against the sonic scream of the Giant Bat. Durability: Cyber-Zilla is a lot tougher than his previous biological form, having been able to withstand several blasts of atomic fire from his son. Dorsal missiles: Can fire devastating energy missiles from dorsal fins (can fire a total of eight at once). Trivia *Cyber-Zilla will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: The Series. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Kaiju's Category:Reptiles Category:Fathers Category:Cyborgs Category:Zombies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains